When you gone
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: /Ketika kau pergi sekarang, aku selalu saja merasa sendirian, aku selalu saja merasa jika ini semua salahku karena tak pernah bisa mencegahmu pergi./ Inilah yang dipikirkan Sima Zhao ketika kakaknya pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya


_**I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you**_

Ini sudah seminggu setelah kematianmu, namun seharusnya aku merasa senang atas kepergianmu tapi aku malah merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya dalam diriku, aku merasa sebagian dari diriku '**kosong**' ketika kau pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Entah kenapa ini aneh, padahal dari dulu aku sudah terbiasa ditinggal pergi olehmu. Namun, entah mengapa kali ini, hatiku sakit… benar-benar sakit bagaikan pedang milikmu telah tertancap di tubuhku.

When you Gone (story) © Silvermoon Arisato  
When you Gone (music) © Avril lavigne  
Sima Zhao and Sima Shi © Koei and Tecmo

_**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

Sejak kepergianmu, aku selalu saja menghabiskan waktuku sendirian untuk mengenang dirimu di kamar kita ketika kita berdua masih kecil dulu. Entah kenapa, aku tak pernah menyangka jika aku akan membutuhkan mu sekarang. aku membutuhkan mu untuk mengatakan seberapa besarnya sakit yang kau berikan kepadaku setelah kepergianmu. Hari-hari ku terasa begitu sepi, bagaikan tidak ada orang lain yang berada di sekitar diriku selama ini.

Setiap kali aku melihat kasur tempat kita berdua tidur dulu, aku menjadi ingat semua kejadian yang kita lalui ketika kita masih kecil dulu. Dulu, aku sangat takut dengan suara petir yang menyambar dengan kerasnya, dan sampai membuatku menangis dan bersembunyi di bawah selimut. Saat itu kau berusaha menenangkan ku dengan senyuman mu dan perkataan mu itu. dan mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja karena sebentar lagi ayah atau ibu akan datang dan menemani kita. Hah, memang saat-saat itu adalah saat-saat terindah, kita begitu dekat bagaikan saudara kembar yang tidak pernah bisa dipisahkan sebelum kita berdua tumbuh dewasa dan dirimu berjalan pergi meninggalkan ku untuk mewujudkan ambisimu…

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

Apakah kau tau seberapa bencinya diriku ketika kau pergi meninggalkan ku dulu? Dan apakah kau tau seberapa muaknya aku mengetahui mu terjun di medan perang? Dan apakah kau ingin tau seberapa sedihnya diriku ketika aku mengetahui dirimu tidak ada di samping ku lagi ketika aku membutuhkan mu?. Aku membencimu! Aku sangat membencimu ketika kau pergi melangkah meninggalkan diriku sendirian dirumah dan membuat diriku cemas akan keadaan dirimu di medan perang.

_**And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**_

Kau ingin tau apa saja yang kubenci darimu? Dan apa saja yang kuingin dirimu tau? Aku membencimu karena aku tak pernah bisa menghalangimu, aku tak pernah bisa menghalangimu untuk pergi ke medan pedang untuk bisa mewujudkan misimu itu. aku tak pernah bisa menghalangi dirimu pergi melangkah dari rumah, dan aku pun tak pernah bisa mewujudkan mimpi-mimpi mu yang tak pernah ku mengerti itu.

Dan apakah kau ingin tau mengapa aku selama ini bertarung? Aku bertarung selama ini bukan untuk ayah ataupun untuk ambisiku sendiri, aku bertarung untukmu, aku bertarung untuk bisa mewujudkan mimpi-mimpimu itu. Karena aku tidak ingin melihat dirimu suatu saat menghilang dari kehidupanku, karena setiap kali kau tidak ada aku merasa sangat **kesepian **dan ingin menangis. Namun apa yang bisa aku perbuat setiap kali aku melihat mu pergi meninggalkan ku? Aku hanya bisa melihat mu dan menahan semua perasaan ini. Dan sekarang? Aku tak dapat melihat dirimu lagi untuk selama-lamanya…

_**when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you**_

Ketika kau pergi sekarang, aku selalu saja merasa sendirian, aku selalu saja merasa jika ini semua salahku karena tak pernah bisa mencegahmu pergi. Setiap malam ucapan-ucapanmu yang menginginkan aku memiliki mimpi sendiri terdengar di telinga ku. Jika saja aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan mu untuk terakhir kali aku ingin mengucapkan, " Aku merindukanmu, kakak!" tapi sayang hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Karena kau akan selalu meninggalkan ku sendiri.

**Welek tenan! Sumpah, di sekolah saya lagi demam lagu ini makanya saya pake aja,… thanks for reading ^^**


End file.
